This invention relates to a bracket and mounting system for securing brake hoses and electrical cables located to the rearward of a mobile vehicle cab. More specifically, the bracket and mounting system is configured in such a way that it can be adapted for use with vehicles wherein these connections are accessed either from ground level or from deck plates located to the rearward of the cab.